¿Aquí o allá?
by InfernusCerberus
Summary: One-shot. Shounen ai. DantexNero. ¿Donde pertenece realmente? ¿Fortuna o junto con la persona que más estima?


****¡Yay! Lo que me salé por no cenar y casi no dormir (?) Fue algo que simplemente "Me salió" de la mente, pensaba en trenes y en la pelicula de "Hashiko" xDDDDDDD Y de un momento de poca lucidéz me salió este que quiero compartir con ustedes gente bonita 3

Lo que está en subrayado y en _itálica_ es un pensamiento. Lo que simplemente está en _itálica_ son parlamentos y el resto son acciones o párrafos.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ya no entiendo porqué tengo que quedarme acá"<em>

Miró hacía el cielo nocturno como si esté mismo, entre las múltiples constelaciones fueran a darle la respuesta a su duda. Las personas se movían de aquí para allá calmadas pero apresuradas a la vez en esa noche tranquila.

Inerte, con los brazos cruzados y con el pie derecho apoyado en el mismo muro en el cual recostaba todo su cuerpo, el joven cazador pacientemente esperaba la llegada del tren con destino a su hogar; Fortuna.

Las personas que pasaban tan siquiera se detenían a mirarlo y eso lo agradecía bastante, había bajado la manga de su gabardina así nadie vería su Devil Bringer ni asustaría a unos cuantos además como extra había vendado todo su brazo, siempre precavido para todo.

Salvó… Para esto.

¿Cómo fue que todo se salió de sus manos? Era su culpa, sabía perfectamente que eso pasaría; ¡Lo sabía! Pero… Lo seguía haciendo con la esperanza de que le valiera la pena al final. ¿Abandonar Fortuna? ¡No! Era su lugar de nacimiento, solo quería "Expandir sus horizontes" Tan solo eso y… ¿A quién quiere engañar?

Suspiró sin dejar de mirar al oscuro cielo. Ya tenía bastante tiempo yendo y viniendo desde Fortuna hasta está ciudad tan solo… Para verlo a él…

El tan afamado caza demonios o el tan llamado "Legendario hijo de Sparda", ese mismo idiota que se burlaba de él llamándole "Niño" o cosas peores. Sí, por ese mismo idiota era la razón de porqué ahora se encontraba aquí. Desde hace un buen tiempo ha venido a esta ciudad para "ayudarlo" con su labor de caza demonios.

Unas cuantas horas pasaron a ser días, de días pasaron a ser semanas y de semanas hasta pasaron a ser meses. Comenzaba a dejar a su verdadero hogar atrás.

Había reído tanto, se había divertido y a la vez se había enojado matando demonios o incluso regañando como si de una madre a un hijo al mayor por su desorden y su extrema vagues.

Todos esos días fueron buenos y cada uno tiene su momento especial para el menor, y todo cambió tan sorpresivamente. No iba a negarlo, ya se había admitido varias veces a sí mismo que lo que sentía por el mayor iba más allá de la simple amistad o el desempeño laboral como cazadores que eran, pero claro no se lo iba a admitir a caza demonios, quien sabe cómo reaccionaría, y a pesar de eso seguía yéndose de Fortuna para acá a vivir otro día de locuras con el idiota que tanto resonaba en su pecho.

Y un día todo pareció irse por el drenaje, simplemente el mayor cambió, se había vuelto más distante con él, lo evitaba no solo mediante palabras u acciones sino también por contacto visual y cada que le preguntaba algo solo respondía con "Si", "No", "Quizás", "Nada".

Pasó su siniestra por sus hebras albinas para acomodárselas, pero nada, su cabello era tan rebelde como él mismo.

Probablemente el mayor estaba comenzando a aburrirse de su presencia o puede que haya comenzado a agotarse de tener que estar dándole hogar por cada vez que venía y por mucho tiempo. Tenía la certeza de que eso pasaría algún día, y comprendería de que esté no era su hogar, y si es así ¿Por qué le resultaba tan doloroso?

Quizás ya era hora de regresar a donde verdaderamente pertenece, quizás ya era tiempo de regresar a Fortuna y quedarse ahí tal cual desde el día que nació. Fortuna era su hogar, no esté, ya debía comenzar a hacerse la idea.

El silbido del tren y el chirrido de los frenos de esté lo hizo ponerse alerta y voltear despacio hacia donde dicha máquina había arribado.

Otro suspiro y miró el cielo, sería la última vez que lo vería de esa manera. Bajó la cabeza a la vez que cerraba los ojos, apoyo ambas manos sobre el muro y con un pequeño impulso volvió a erguirse para comenzar a irse. Ya no había marcha atrás, hasta que el simple sonido de pisadas lo hizo abrir los ojos y voltear desentendido hacía el otro lado.

¿Dante? ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Cómo supo que estaría ahí? No dejo ni una nota para su huida. No le resto mucha importancia, dio media vuelta para irse mientras aun le quede algo de dignidad y sin embargo lo tomaron del brazo y le obligaron a recostarse nuevamente contra la pared, antes de que su mente pudiera procesar todo los brazos del mayor le obstruía cualquier camino libre con la oportunidad de escaparse.

Otra cosa más es que era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, tanto que podía sentir la respiración del otro y de solo sentirla hizo que sus mejillas levemente se enrojecieran. Y se tornaron más rojas cuando el mayor pasó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del menor acariciándole suavemente, moviéndola de manera lenta y con el pulgar acariciaba los labios ajenos de la misma forma.

La mente del adolescente solo comprendía una cosa: Tenía a Dante cerca y era todo lo que le importaba hasta que tenga que irse y nunca más regresar; de solo pensar en irse su semblante disminuyó, por poco tiempo.

Dante, adelantándose a los pensamientos de Nero aprisionó sus labios con los del contrario, y esté simplemente abrió los ojos de golpe sin calcular lo que ahora pasaba. Notando que no obtuvo respuesta, pasó su brazo izquierdo por la cadera del menor para apegarlo más a él y así profundizar el beso. Nero por su parte se dejó vencer por aquella caricia cerrando lentamente sus ojos y colocando ambas manos sobres los hombros del mayor, tímidamente abría un poco más su boca para disfrutar más de aquel beso. Inmediatamente sintió todo su cuerpo estremecer, apretando la ropa del mayor cuando esté invadió su boca con su lengua saboreando cada rincón de ella, el menor prosiguió a hacer lo mismo ahora entrelazando la propia con la ajena en ese beso apasionado donde ya nada importaba más que ellos y ese momento.

A falta de aire en sus pulmones ambos se separaron respirando agitados y en ese pequeño instante se mantuvieron mirándose a los ojos el uno con el otro. Y eso fue hasta que nuevamente el silbido del tren hizo que el menor volteará hacia él dándose cuenta que seguía esperando a que abordará todos los pasajeros. Nero miró nuevamente al cazador tratando de buscar las palabras necesarias pero como siempre el mayor se le adelantó besando suavemente su frente a la vez que aspiraba el dulce aroma que emanaba su cabello.

Un último silbido y a la vez sería el último de ellos, el cazador se separa del menor dedicándole una sonrisa de total tristeza, sería la última vez que lo vería, giró y comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás. El menor se quedó viendo como esa persona, que por muchos problemas que tuvo para ir y venir de Fortuna se le estaba escapando. Miró hacia el tren y después a Dante.

El mayor seguía caminando con los ojos cerrados y las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, lo que tenía que hacer lo hizo y ese no era el punto, la verdad. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió su cuerpo moverse hacia delante deteniendo su andar y llevando la mirada hacia abajo notando unos brazos que lo rodeaban, movió su mirada sobre su hombro ahora viendo a Nero, quien lo abraza recargando su rostro en su espalda. Tomó los brazos del menor y se dio vuelta para verlo sin entender el porqué.

_-¿No ibas a regresar a Fortuna?_ –"Iba" Esa era la mejor respuesta.

El menor miró sobre su hombro y veía como el tren se ponía en marcha con destino a Fortuna, ese era el tren que iba a tomar. Su mirada se regresó al mayor, y ahora una sonrisa sincera adornaba su rostro mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con el del mayor.

_-Fortuna puede esperar_ –Y el mayor le sonrió de regresó mirándolo de la misma forma que Nero lo miraba a él.

Ahora todo le parecía un poco más claro, siempre ha estado donde pertenece.

* * *

><p>Acepto de todo: Críticas constructivas - Destructivas -Corta venas<p>

Tomatazos y granadas también xD

Que pasen feliz semana :3


End file.
